


The Jello's Revenge

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip helps Hoshi get back at Travis. Missing scene, 2.04 "Dead Stop." (05/04/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Shh...here he comes."

Hoshi giggled as Trip pushed her behind the bed, his hand covering her mouth to quiet her. The lights in Sickbay were dim, and as a result, it was hard to see the two officers, who were hiding behind one of the beds. On the counter of one of the tables was a large isolation tank, inside of which was a black gelatinous material.

Hoshi giggled again, unable to suppress her amusement. Trip grinned at her, putting a finger to her lips to quiet her.

The Sickbay doors slid open as Ensign Mayweather entered, looking around the room.

"Doctor? You said you wanted to see me?"

There was no sound of reply. Trip had made sure that Phlox was occupied at the moment, leaving Sickbay free and empty.

Travis walked around the room, looking slightly confused. His gaze fell upon the tank and he moved closer to it.

"What the heck is this?" He mused to himself, reaching a finger to tap the glass.

Trip hit a small button on a small device he carried, looking slightly over the bed so that he could see.

A sudden eerie noise filled the room, and Travis jumped back, startled. The screeching continued, only pausing at random intervals before repeating again. Travis looked at the black jelly inside the tank, utterly confused. His gaze then fell to the PADD next to the tank, which he picked up and looked at.

"...Ollejargen, a sentient species of amoebas that lives on Ollex Prime. Used for the cauterizing of wounds....prefers the blood of mammals for nutrition." Travis stopped reading to stare at the unmoving mass. "Wow, who'd have thought that could be sentient?"

Trip pressed another button, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"...Azh teeeerik jaaaaa teeeeerook ta teeeer tiii tiiik tii taap..."

Travis jumped back again, almost tripping over the bed behind him in his sudden state of alarm.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed, looking at the gelatin, which was not moving.

"Are you talking to me?"

The black substance did not move, but the sounds continued.

"...tiiiiik tik ashhhh taaaaaquik liiiiir teeeeerickai..."

Travis leaned closer to the glass, looking more curious by the minute.

"Do. You. Understand. What. I. Am. Saying?" he said loudly, as if the sheer volume of his voice would breach the language barriers. "Where's Hoshi when you need her?"

Hoshi barely managed to control her laugh; luckily, Trip held her back, covering her mouth again.

"Um...My name is Travis Mayweather. I'm an ensign here on Enterprise." Travis hesitated before continuing. "Who are you?"

The black mass didn't respond. Travis looked at it with wonder, not sure if it understood him or not.

Trip pressed another button, this time talking into the device he held.

The black mass suddenly screamed at Travis.

"Travis...I. Am. Your. Father."

Travis stared at the tank, blinking in confusion. Realization dawned upon him after a moment however, and he glared around the room.

"Trip! What the hell is this?! I know you're in here!"

This time, both Hoshi and Trip burst out laughing. They stood from their hiding spots, turning the lights on full. Travis glared at them both, embarrassment chasing anger away from his face.

"I suppose you think that was real funny."

Trip was laughing so hard, he had trouble breathing.

"No", he managed to gasp out, "I thought your expression was real funny."

Hoshi giggled like a child as she looked at Travis, whose cheeks were starting to turn a bright pink.

"So, did you like our sentient species? Remind you of anything in particular?" she asked, pointing to the black gelatinous mass.

Travis stared for a moment, not quite comprehending what Hoshi was referring to. However, after a few minutes, he finally put two and two together, and he managed a weak but genuine laugh.

"This was about the strawberry jelly thing a few weeks back, wasn't it?" he grinned now, putting his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay, you got me. You really had me fooled there."

"You know I just had to get you back, Travis," Hoshi said. "And when I told Trip about it, he just had to help out."

Travis nodded, grinning. "Yeah, I guess I had it coming to me. But what is that stuff?"

Hoshi and Trip winked at each other.

Trip grinned back at Travis and walked over to the tank. Reaching in, he pulled a piece of the substance off and swallowed it, licking his lips as Hoshi burst out in a new wave of laughter. Trip only grinned more at Travis, who looked even more confused.

"Black raspberry jello, my friend. Fresh from Chef's latest dessert tray."

Travis groaned with embarrassment as Hoshi and Trip patted him on the back. Laughing together, the three of them walked out of Sickbay.


End file.
